J'aurais dû viser le cœur
by MacHellia
Summary: Sameen Shaw savait qu'elle avait pris un risque colossal, voir commis une erreur fatale en épargnant Root, la nuit où elle s'était contentée de tirer dans son épaule à l'entrepôt. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience, mais Sameen Shaw avait toujours aimé prendre des risques.
**J'aurais dû viser le cœur**

Shaw avait eu une journée des plus étranges. Elle avait déjà connu bien des situations que la plupart des gens ne saurait pas susceptible d'imaginer. Ces 24 dernières heures battaient pourtant des sommets. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas déterminer si elle avait passé une bonne ou une mauvaise journée. Celle-ci restera dans cette catégorie des journées étranges.

Tout commença par un réveil brutal, électrique pour être exact. Sameen venait de finir une mission qui l'avait mis particulièrement à contribution, mais elle avait finalement sauvé la gamine. Elle venait de s'associer avec Harold et John et devait bien l'avouer ce nouveau job (ainsi que le chien) lui plaisaient. Elle avait aussi pris sa revanche sur Root. Cette dernière était maintenant enfermée dans un asile.

Fatiguée, elle s'était écroulée sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de manger. C'est dire qu'elle était épuisée ! Des heures plus tard, elle sentit une présence dans la pièce sans pour autant parvenir à l'identifier. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant de pouvoir reconnaître l'intrus, une voix trop familière à son goût l'interpella.

 **….ROOT…..**

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, à peine cette dernière se taisait qu'une décharge l'assommait. C'était la deuxième fois que cette folle furieuse parvenait à l'immobiliser. LA DEUXIÈME FOIS ! Son ego en avait pris un coup. Shaw aurait dû viser le cœur la dernière fois dans l'entrepôt. Une erreur qu'elle ne commettra plus !

Elle s'était réveillée attachée au volant d'une magnifique voiture, au côté de la dingue de service ce qui était nettement moins sympathique. Certes il n'y avait pas de fer à repasser brûlant cette fois ci. Root se contentait juste d'une petite lame, mais elle avait ENCORE osé l'attacher. Une chose était sûre, il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois !

Root aurait pu la tuer facilement, cette idée l'énervait encore plus. La hackeuse s'était apparemment contentée de l'enlever pour la séquestrer dans une voiture et ce en pleine rue. Ce n'était pas courant, mais rien ne l'était avec elle. Root devait surement attendre quelque chose d'elle.

La grande brune l'observait, elle avait l'air ravie. Elle avait le même regard enjoué et peut-être un peu cajoleur que lorsqu'elle la menaçait avec ce foutu fer. La même assurance, la même fougue qu'à leur première rencontre (ou plutôt altercation devrais-je dire) illuminaient son visage. Shaw n'avait qu'une envie, la planter avec le couteau avec lequel elle la narguait.

Root était méconnaissable si on l'a comparé à l'état dans lequel elle était à leur dernière entrevue. Shaw eut un léger sourire à ce souvenir, (qu'elle cataloguait facilement dans la catégorie des bonnes journées). En effet, après l'avoir recherchée pour se venger de l'épisode de l'hôtel, elle avait enfin pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en l'abattant à bout portant. Elle avait été toutefois raisonnable, étant donné que Finch était là, elle s'était contentée de l'épaule. Elle aurait mérité bien pire. Root l'avait tasée, attachée, menacée de la brûler, et le tout avec un sourire purement carnassier. Elle l'avait aussi et surtout elle laissée ainsi, vulnérable face aux tueurs qui arrivaient.

Toutefois sa vengeance dans l'entrepôt avait eu un goût d'inachevée, la Root de cette nuit-là n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa première rencontre, ou encore avec celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle était déjà brisée avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Il n'y avait plus cette incroyable confiance qui brillait dans ces yeux. Root s'était démenée pour 'libérer' la Machine, mais en vain. Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance lorsque Shaw la traînait blessée dehors. Elle était comme éteinte ou déconnectée. Si Shaw avait pu avoir des émotions, elle aurait peut-être eu pitié d'elle. Non, après réflexion et l'humiliation de la chambre d'hôtel, elle n'aurait pas eu pitié. En tout cas elle avait pris nettement moins de plaisir à se venger que prévue.

La Root d'aujourd'hui rayonnait littéralement. Elle était incroyablement plus vivante, plus concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à Shaw. Cette Root avait quelque chose de fascinant. En d'autres situations elle aurait pu la trouver incroyablement sexy. Il serait d'autant plus jouissif de la remettre en cage… ou de l'abattre. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement décidé.

Root avait de toute évidence quittée l'asile. Pourquoi était-elle venue la voir, elle ? Comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? Cherchait-elle Finch ? A croire que Shaw attirait les pires timbrées. Elle lui propose contre toute attente de faire équipe. Sameen ne s'attendait pas à ça, sa place est décidément dans une institution! Comment la machine pouvait l'avoir choisie comme 'interface' ? Finch avait dû planter quelque chose dans sa programmation ! Et pire, comment la Machine pouvait-elle suggérer qu'elles travaillent ensembles ? Pourtant de toute évidence, c'était le cas. Root était parfaitement renseignée.

Shaw l'avait pourchassée plusieurs semaines. Elle avait eu un large aperçu de ses compétences. La tueuse à gage, et nouveau 'champion' de la Machine était audacieuse voir arrogante, brillante pour ne pas dire extrêmement ingénieuse, aussi déterminée que violente, et surtout totalement imprévisible, qualités qu'elle aurait sans doute appréciées chez n'importe qui d'autre.

La journée avait décidément vraiment mal commencée.

Shaw finit par accepter, mais elle était restée sur ses gardes tout au long de la journée. Elle voulait des détails, mais Root restait toujours très évasive. Elle lui a tout de même narré comment elle avait faussé compagnie au tueur du gouvernement qui était venue à l'hôpital pour elle. Shaw la suivit faire des emplettes pour le moins loufoques. Root l'emmena ensuite dans les souterrains de New York, elle lui improvisa une torche à base de spaghettis.

Shaw devait bien l'admettre, Root avait un côté bluffant, mais aussi parfois franchement agaçant. La hackeuse prenait un malin plaisir soit à la provoquer soit à se moquer. Elle ne manquait ni de répartie, ni de culot. Elle avait aussi une nette tendance quasi pathologique à envahir son espace personnel. Ce qui gêna le plus l'ex espionne c'était ce badinage latent que Root prenait plaisir à entretenir, et cette manière dont parfois elle l'observait. Elle n'aimait pas ces grands yeux chocolat bien trop expressifs et espiègles qui la dévoraient. Plus la journée avançait, plus cela l'agaçait. Shaw avait pris sur elle.

Elle se retint de tuer Root une fois entrée dans la planque de la CIA. Cette dernière n'avait pas jugé utile de lui dire chez qui elles pénétraient par effraction. Root était d'une décontraction ahurissante à manger une pomme pendant que Shaw se battait contre l'agent surentraîné. La situation avait l'air de bien l'amuser. A peine l'agent de la CIA était-il enfermé que Root se présenta comme le colis. On ne s'ennuyait décidément pas avec elle. Shaw ne put refréner un sourire à l'avoir ainsi, tenant à la main une cagoule et des attaches en plastiques. Root jubilait de la situation, elle en était convaincue. Pendant les 10 heures où la grande brune s'amusait à la bombarder d'allusions lascives et de regard éloquents, Shaw parvint à garder son calme.

A vrai dire, Sameen a légèrement craqué au bout de quatre heures, ou plutôt elle fit semblant de craquer pour la faire taire. Après une énième provocation de sa camarade, elle s'est approchée d'elle en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le regard planté dans le sien. Le sourire de Root s'élargissait à mesure qu'elle avançait vers elle. Shaw s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Évidemment Root n'avait pas cillé, ni reculé, et la dévorait littéralement du regard. Sameen s'amusait de l'assurance qui se dégageait de l'informaticienne, au moins autant qu'elle pouvait la haïr. Celle dernière était assise sur la table du salon, la tête légèrement inclinée, parfaitement immobile. Shaw pouvait sentir son parfum, elle posa une main de chaque côté de la jeune femme sans pour autant la toucher empêchant ainsi toute fuite (bien que Root ne soit pas du genre à fuir).

Sameen s'approcha à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, puis s'arrêta, attendant que Root prenne l'initiative. Celle-ci, l'observait avec un regard aussi flamboyant que malicieux, et la laissa mariner au moins une bonne minute qui lui parut durer une éternité, avant de céder et d'approcher ses lèvres. Shaw recula immédiatement de quelques centimètres. Une pointe de frustration apparut alors dans les yeux de la hackeuse.

Contrairement à elle, Root était très expressive, avec ces sourires indécents, ces simagrées, et surtout avec ces grands yeux scintillants peut-être même trop à son goût. Shaw était satisfaite, elle venait de reprendre le dessus, mais ce ne n'est là que la moitié de son plan. Root recula pour reprendre sa position originelle, visiblement déçue sans pour autant se déclarer vaincue. Shaw s'approcha alors à son tour, plus près qu'elle ne l'avait été. Plus près qu'elle ne le sera sans doute jamais ! Elle lui efflora le coin des lèvres, un léger frison parcourut le corps de l'ancienne tueuse à gages. Celle-ci inclina légèrement vers l'avant la tête, mais elle n'eut pas ce qu'elle espérait.

A la place, elle reçut une décharge électrique en bas du dos. Cette décharge n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec un quelconque baiser. Shaw s'était reculée à un demi-mètre d'elle, tenant à la main le taser que Root avait laissé sur la table. Sameen lui octroie alors à son tour et ce pour la première fois un véritable sourire carnassier, et regagna sans un mot la chaise près de la fenêtre.

Root s'était écroulée sur la table, mais elle avait toutefois conservé un magnifique sourire. Shaw l'avait remarqué mais lui fit aucun commentaire. Elle la regarda non sans une certaine fierté, profitant des quelques minutes de calme que la décharge électrique lui avait offertes. Bien entendu, elle avait conservé le précieux appareil. Elle préférait toujours les armes à feu, mais elle devait bien avouer que les gadgets de Root étaient aussi captivants.

Quelques minutes plus tard Root se releva doucement. Shaw brisa alors le silence en première :

 _« Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner tes jouets. »_

Elle pensait enfin l'avoir calmée, mais c'était sous-estimer Root. Celle-ci se leva en s'appuyant sur la table, détendit son dos crispé, assouplit son cou, et s'assit de nouveau sur la posa ensuite un regard empli de malice sur Shaw avant de lui rétorquer, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

 _« J'ai bien d'autres jouets, Sam, si cela peut te faire plaisir…_

 _\- Je n'en doute pas mais non merci, je vais me contenter de celui-ci. »_

Root ne lui laisserait donc jamais avoir le dernier mot, mais au moins elle s'était quelque peu calmée. Shaw profitait de l'heure qui suit pour se reposer un peu, sans pour autant s'endormir. Plus tard, Root fouilla les placards et lui lança un paquet de biscuits en guise de repas. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Shaw toujours avec un grand sourire, mais cette dernière sortit de sa poche le fameux taser. Root se contenta de prendre un cookie en silence.

Les agents de ramassage arrivèrent à l'heure indiquée, Root se menotta elle-même, non sans un dernier regard lascif que Shaw ignora. Elle lui mit la cagoule et les deux femmes partirent à la planque de la CIA. Les missions avec Root étaient nettement plus palpitantes que celles de Finch, même si elle ne savait toujours pas en quoi cela consister. Autant Root n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour faire fondre la grille du souterrain autant sur ce coup, elle était totalement à la merci de Shaw, à croire qu'elle lui faisait vraiment confiance.

Non, Sameen Shaw n'était pas flattée à cette idée. Si elle décida tout de même, à cet instant précis, de la sortir de là en un seul morceau, c'était juste par professionnalisme.

Root, dut se déconnecter de la Machine et se retrouva en cage, au plus grand plaisir de Shaw, non sans lui souffler d'étranges mots. Sameen prit un plaisir non dissimulé à attacher Root dans le camion. A la vue de la statue, que lui avait montrée auparavant l'interface de la machine, elle comprit que le voyage allait se compliquer. Elle ne fut pas déçue, Vigilance avait lancé une opération d'envergure. Elle était furieuse d'être de nouveau enfermée dans un véhicule.

C'était décidément une bien mauvaise journée. Frustrée, Shaw avait défoncé le pare-brise et descendu un des agresseurs. Elle n'avait pas cherché à viser les genoux, elle avait directement visé la poitrine. Au diable la morale d'Harold !

Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu pour sa nouvelle partenaire. Root était désarmée, sans machine, vulnérable. Elle fit rapidement le tour du camion, elle n'était plus là. Un autre prisonnier avait aussi disparu. L'informaticienne ne manquait décidément pas de ressources, mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Shaw. Elle vit plus loin sur le trottoir l'enveloppe que Root avait placée plutôt. Elle n'était plus aussi vulnérable qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Shaw entendit au loin une fusillade, et vit Root se dirigeait vers le souterrain. Sameen élimina un autre assaillant et la suivit. Elle parcourut le souterrain à grande vitesse. Elle pouvait entendre la voix guillerette de Root. Elle semblait toutefois en bien mauvaise posture. Shaw en était étrangement satisfaite. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait laissé Vigilance abattre sa nouvelle partenaire, mais ce genre de situation allait la remettre à sa place. Elle avait beau avoir la Machine au creux de l'oreille, elle n'était pas invincible.

Cependant, Root ne paniquait pas. Sameen vit les deux hommes la menacer et le visage de cette dernière s'illumina à son arrivée. Shaw n'hésita pas et descendit les deux hommes dans le dos. Root paraissait si convaincue que Shaw viendrait protéger ses arrières, que cela exaspéra l'ancienne espionne. L'ex tueuse à gages semblait purement ravie. Elle recommença même à flirter et lui indiqua que la mission était finie.

Shaw n'attendit pas une seconde, toute la tension, la frustration, et l'adrénaline de la journée se concentrèrent dans son poing qui arriva machinalement en pleine figure de Root. La journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise.

Ce coup de poing était bien plus jubilatoire que la balle qu'elle lui avait tiré à l'épaule, ou encore le coup de taser qu'elle lui avait donné plutôt. Shaw n'avait bien entendu pas rattrapé sa 'partenaire' après l'avoir assommée. Root était allongée au sol, le nez ensanglanté et pour une fois parfaitement silencieuse. Elle avait toutefois toujours son foutu sourire arrogant aux lèvres ce qui avait le don d'énerver Sameen. Cette dernière s'approcha tout de même de l'informaticienne et vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée en tombant. Elle n'avait rien, l'ex-espionne n'aurait pas eu pour autant de remord dans le cas contraire. Shaw s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle, et l'examina quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait ainsi l'observer. Sameen en profita pour replacer une mèche de ces cheveux en arrière.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit venant de l'extérieur, Vigilance devait être partie. Elle devait faire vite, et surtout décider du sort de Root. Il était hors de question de la lasser en liberté, la tuer n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Elle décida finalement de l'emmener avec elle, Harold serait quoi faire d'elle.

L'assommer lui parut alors nettement moins une bonne idée. Elle allait devoir la porter. Sameen vérifia d'abord qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle, puis la redressa et la hissa sur son épaule. Elle sentit le buste de la jeune femme retombé dans son dos. Elle maintenait fermement les jambes de cette dernière contre elle et se dirigea péniblement vers la sortie, une arme à la main gauche. Root était un peu plus lourde qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Par chance celle-ci semblait toujours dans le gaz.

Shaw arriva à l'escalier, où elle vit Reese. Elle décida de ranger son arme et de changer la position de son encombrant bagage. Elle posa Root sur la paroi de la cave humide, puis la tira par les bras pour la mettre sur son dos. Elle se releva sans vaciller. Elle resserra sa prise sur les jambes de la grande brune, et se courba pour la maintenir contre elle. Elle sentait son visage, son sang, et son souffle dans son cou, un souffle agréablement chaud. Même dans les vaps, Root parvenait encore à la troubler. Elle monta doucement l'escalier lorsqu'elle la sentit légèrement remuer. Elle accéléra, croisa le regard interrogateur de Reese mais elle lui lança un regard si noir, que celui-ci s'abstient de toute question ou commentaire. Il lui montra la direction de sa voiture, et elle le suivit.

Elle sentit soudain un souffle bien plus torride et plus long lui parcourir la nuque. Shaw en frissonna, les bras de Root se resserrent contre son cou. La Machine l'avait réveillée avec des sons des plus stridents. Maudite Machine ! Elle aurait dû lui retirer son oreillette! Même si l'interface avait repris connaissance, elle ne semblait nullement décider à descendre de son dos. Shaw se demanda alors si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose, sans doute un peu des deux conclut-elle en continuant d'avancer. Heureusement qu'elle ne la portait pas comme une princesse, sinon Root n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion de le lui rappeler!

Sameen aurait voulu tout simplement l'assommer de nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps et s'arrêter en pleine rue. Root insista, et Sameen sentit son nez s'enfonçait dans son cou, jusqu'à frôler son oreille. Elle ne l'avait décidément pas tapée assez fort ! Shaw soupira, au plus grand plaisir de l'informaticienne.

 _« Arrête tout de suite, Root, sinon je te cogne pour de bon. »_

Pour toute réponse, Root toujours hagard lui marmonna en resserrant son étreinte:

 _« J'adore tes préliminaires, Sam. »_

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais heureusement pour Root, Reese posa une main sur le bras de Shaw pour la calmer, lui précisant inutilement qu'ils devaient faire profil bas, ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir de Shaw. Reese déverrouilla la voiture. Shaw prit d'abord la direction du coffre (la place légitime des bagages encombrants selon elle) avant que Reese ne lui fit la morale et lui précisa dans un murmure que mettre une femme dans un coffre au milieu d'une rue bondée pourrait attirer l'attention. Pour elle, mettre une personne dans un coffre n'avait rien de scandaleux, surtout si cette personne était Root et que cela lui permettait de voyager tranquillement. Shaw irritée fit alors demi-tour.

Root profita de la discussion entre les deux lieutenants d'Harold pour déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de sa partenaire de la journée. Ce contact électrisa le corps de Sameen qui lâcha immédiatement Root et la plaqua un peu violemment contre la voiture avec un regard sombre. Shaw lui ouvrit alors la porte arrière de la voiture.

 _« Quelle galanterie !_

 _\- La ferme !»_

Exaspérée, elle la poussa dans la voiture, prenant tout de même garde qu'elle ne se cogne pas la tête à l'armature de la porte. Evidemment si Sameen prenait ces précautions, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se souciait d'elle mais simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la rendre plus folle qu'elle n'était (Elle l'avait déjà tasée, et assommée dans la même journée, évitons un autre choc).

La hackeuse avait certes repris connaissance, mais elle n'était pas en état d'échapper aux deux agents surentraînes qui l'entouraient. Elle était donc particulièrement docile pour une fois. John prit le volant et mit le contact. Shaw était forcée de prendre place à côté de Root pour la surveiller. Reese quitta alors rapidement les lieux. Il s'arrêta à un feu et sortit de la boite à gant un flacon de produit chimique et un morceau de tissu qu'il passa rapidement à Shaw.

Les femmes comprirent immédiatement, Root octroya à Sameen son plus beau sourire, pour l'attendrir et argumenta avec conviction, qu'elle savait très bien où la bibliothèque était, et de fait il était inutile de la droguer. John resta silencieux à observer les deux femmes dans le rétroviseur. Shaw déboucha le flacon, humidifia le flacon sous regard mi-amusé mi-médusé de Root. Puis elle se tourna vers cette dernière, avec un grand sourire et ajouta :

 _« Je peux employer la force si tu veux._

 _\- J'en ai déjà eu un aperçu.»_

Root pointa alors de sa main son nez ensanglanté, leva délicatement son pull pour lui montrer la marque que le taser lui avait laissé. Celle-ci toujours avec sourire taquin lui précisa alors qu'il s'agissait de loin de l'expérience qu'elle avait préférée, ce qui fit soupirer l'ancienne espionne. Reese venait de redémarrer, et les écoutait en silence curieux mais toujours vigilant. L'interface de la Machine finit par monter la cicatrice à son épaule, et observa la réaction de Sameen.

Pas le moindre remord, où soupçon de culpabilité ne parcourut le visage de Shaw. Au contraire, celle-ci lui précisa en plantant délibérément son regard dans le sien :

 _« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je manque ce tir ? J'aurais réellement dû tirer en plein cœur. »_

Evidemment, tous dans la voiture savaient parfaitement, que Shaw n'avait pas manqué sa cible et qu'elle avait délibérément visé l'épaule. Root fut la première à répondre avec un regard pétillant de malice:

 _« -Non Sameen, tu n'as rien manqué, tu m'as bel et bien touché en plein cœur. »_

Reese s'abstint de tout commentaire, seule Root parvenait ainsi à irriter sa collègue. Shaw avait horreur de ce genre de réplique. Elle s'avança rapidement vers Root pour la forcer à inhaler les vapeurs émanant du tissu. Sameen fut déçue, Root ne résista pas et au contraire elle s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'une ex-espionne passablement contrariée. Shaw avait purement et simplement envie de l'étrangler.

Sous le regard amusé de sa victime, elle plaça le tissu sur son visage toujours ensanglanté, et attendit moins de 30 secondes avant de voir Root sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle profita de cette proximité pour lui ôter son oreillette. Voir Root 'endormie' contre elle avait quelque chose de surréaliste. C'était toutefois quand cette psychopathe était inconsciente et aussi vulnérable, que Sameen la préférait. Shaw ne put réprimer un léger sourire de satisfaction, et essuya délicatement le sang sur la joue de sa victime.

Il était en revanche hors de question de jouer les oreillers tout le voyage, surtout pour Root. Elle repoussa lentement la jeune femme contre son siège et lui passa sa ceinture. Elle reprit alors sa place et s'enfonça dans son propre dossier. Pensive, Sameen ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Reese lui accorda quelques minutes de calme avant de lui demander simplement un sourire aux lèvres si elle avait passé une bonne journée ?

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement répétant lentement la question. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise journée ? Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et observa un instant son acolyte endormie.

 _« Ni bonne, ni mauvaise, mais…. palpitante, une journée inclassable comme Root d'ailleurs. »_

 _Elle fit une pause et ajouta:_

 _« La situation a changé, la Machine communique directement avec elle, et l'envoie en mission. Il faut que l'on décide quoi faire d'elle, Harold a peut-être une idée.»_

Reese lui répondit alors :

 _« La Machine lui parle! Elle était déjà dangereuse avant !»_

Sameen comprend son étonnement et lui précise spontanément:

 _« Moi aussi cela m'a surprise au début mais je dois bien reconnaître: la Machine s'est trouvée un atout extrêmement….. compétent._

 _\- Root, un atout ? Tu as perdu la tête ! C'est une criminelle, une tueuse à gage sans conscience !_

 _\- Et nous que sommes-nous ? D'anciens espions présumés morts, des tueurs aussi !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.»_

Sameen n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait pris la défense de Root mais cette dernière était-elle vraiment digne de confiance ? Sameen Shaw n'était pas du genre à faire confiance. Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais quelque chose en elle, la poussait à le croire.

 _« Elle pourrait devenir une alliée de poids…_

 _\- Je reconnais ses capacités, là n'est pas le problème mais je doute qu'on puisse lui faire un jour confiance après ce qu'elle a nous fait._

 _\- Je t'ai tiré dessus moi aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps._

 _\- Je m'en souviens… »_

Reese fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

 _« Rejoignons Harold, pour voir ce que l'on fait de ta nouvelle copine._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ma copine.»_

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, ce qui ne dérangea pas Sameen. Elle observait son acolyte endormie à côté d'elle. Les choses étaient en train d'évoluer, le groupe Vigilance devenait de plus en plus violent dans leurs actions, la Machine n'avait sans doute pas fait de Root son nouveau 'champion' pour rien. Quelque chose de grave se préparait… et ils auraient malheureusement besoin de toute l'aide disponible, quand bien même si cette aide était Root.

Cependant pour l'instant cette dernière n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, elle dormait paisiblement. Sameen ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué à voix haute, passer la journée à préparer une évasion d'un détenu de la CIA avec Root était nettement moins désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avoir Root dans son camp avait quelque chose à la fois de rassurant et de trépidant.

* * *

La suite chronologique de ce récit est la fic intitulée la Cage de Faraday.


End file.
